


sweetie

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 老谋深算锤X涉世未深基；蓝皮和亲梗；一见钟情狗血剧；含部分双性情节；车速很快，注意系好安全带。一句话总结：Thor与Loki曾偶然见过一面，他决定把人娶回阿斯嘉德幸福生活的故事。





	sweetie

01  
在历经长达千年的战争后，阿斯加德和约顿海姆的两位王终于决定谈和，结为姻亲。  
首先要说明这并非他们谁服气了谁或者说一方向另一方低头，而是在这千年战争中，劳菲和奥丁都意识到战争不是解决问题的唯一方式，而双方的子民们也需要时间休养生息。  
阿斯加德没有适龄的公主，所以在两边人马围着国界线讨论了七天七夜争执不休后，约顿海姆勉强同意出嫁一位王子到阿萨神族——鉴于约顿人在极端寒冷的环境中演变出了一种男人也能生子的属性——两方人马终于将好日子定在来年冬天。  
那一年，雷神刚过完他一千五百岁的生日，在继承王位的同时多了一位未婚妻。  
“我以为你让我去是为了破坏这次姻亲，没想到你却是赞成的？”范达尔挽着剑花在角斗场上如此说道，这位金发碧眼的英俊将士调侃着他的朋友兼未来的王，示意对方去看场边的褐发姑娘，“兄弟，希芙一直钟情于你。”  
索尔干脆利落地挑掉他的长剑，露出一个微笑。  
“可我也知道你中意她——抱歉，我有心上人了。”

<<<  
雷神的婚礼热闹非凡，从约顿海姆远道而来的陪嫁侍从和送亲队伍绵延百里。鲜花美酒簇拥在街道两旁，男女老少更是伸长了脖子在打量来人。  
长长的红毯尽头，他们的王子在此刻笑得有些傻气，但蓝眼睛却亮的惊人。王子的身旁站着一位高挑瘦削的蓝皮肤约顿人，他蒙着面纱，虽然按照阿萨神族的礼节穿有礼服，却依旧带着约顿海姆的特色，那些装饰用的黄金珠宝点缀在他的黑发和腕足间，随着步子挪动发出清脆的声响。  
在迈过台阶时，王子甚至微微弯腰扶了对方一把。  
围观群众里传来嬉笑的声音，范达尔更是当即吹了个响亮的口哨，这换来奥丁有意识的一瞥。弗利嘉看着这一幕无奈地摇摇头，宠溺的态度溢于言表。  
“我的孩子们。”  
两位终于走到神父面前，索尔直接握住了约顿人微凉的手。对方大概是被他的态度吓了一跳，条件反射想要挣开却又立马反应过来这是在婚礼现场，整个人都僵硬到不行。  
“我诚挚地祝贺你们结为伴侣，愿你们永远受到阿斯加德和约顿海姆的祝福——”  
欢呼声如潮水一般涌来，将两位主角包围其中，索尔牵过约顿人的手将他拉入怀里，隔着那层薄薄的面纱他几乎就能看见那张已经朝思暮想了几百年的脸。  
随后，他在震耳欲聋的祝贺声中低头亲吻面纱后的红唇。

洛基忐忑地被侍从们送入金碧辉煌的宫殿。按照阿斯加德的规矩，婚礼庆典后是酒会，雷神必须得先参加那个，而他则可以先回闪电宫。跟随他陪嫁来的侍从们打点好了诸多事宜后，便也一个接着一个退了出去。  
很快，偌大的闪电宫内只剩下他一人。  
黑发青年根本没办法在这种时候保持淡定，他苦恼地在宫殿里来回踱步，想着一会儿可能会发生的事情就忍不住头皮发麻——也许还有一点脸色发红。  
作为劳菲最小的孩子，洛基绝对没想到自己会有一天被“嫁”到阿斯加德。事实上也没人想到这种可能，原先他们只是计划找一个适龄女孩子嫁过来，但对方却好似对劳菲的子女十分熟悉，暗示他们可以将年纪最小的王子（也就是自己）送到阿斯加德联姻。劳菲本来也不是很在乎这个从小瘦弱的儿子，只是稍微想了想就答应下来，然后，就是漫长的礼节培训……  
“你很喜欢这面镜子？”  
背后冷不防地响起一个低沉的男声，洛基吓了一跳，这才注意到自己在镜子前站着。而他甚至不需要回头，就能从面前的镜中看见金发神祗站在自己身后不远处，漂亮的蓝眼睛像是约顿国外幽深的海，正一瞬不瞬地锁定自己。  
洛基迟疑着收回手，“花纹，没见过，非常好看。”解释完后他又后悔了，觉得自己把一句话断开说三遍太蠢了，对方会不会觉得自己语言组织能力有问题？  
但是索尔只是点了点头，若有所思道。  
“喜欢的话明天我让人带你去看看其它款式的，我先去沐浴。”  
“嗯……好的。”  
又是一句干巴巴的应答，洛基除了道谢完全不知道自己该说什么。好不容易想到了来之前恶补的阿斯加德礼仪课程，他觉得自己至少该帮对方把背后的披风卸下来，毕竟是要去洗澡不是吗？  
“我帮您把披风取下来吧。”他终于说了句连贯的话，随后仿佛是有了底气，走到雷神身边，没有被面纱遮住的绿眼睛含着一点试探，“这样，再去洗澡就——”  
“——为什么没把面纱取下来？”  
雷神比他高近半个头，弯腰的时候正好嘴唇正好能碰到他的耳垂。略带酒气的呼吸意外地不显粗鲁，反倒是让刚成年没多久的小王子感到有些难为情——约顿男性通常是粗鲁的，女性也大多不拘小节，他们并不会跟阿萨神族一般彬彬有礼，索尔的举动对他而言说不上放肆，但也是危险十足。  
“我……还没来得及取下。”  
“我以为你在等我帮你。”  
话音未落，雷神温热的手掌就触碰到了自己的脸。他并未直接揭开秘密，而是先用指腹温柔地抚摸过脸颊，像在欣赏什么宝物一般，随后才将那层戴了一路的面纱解开。  
洛基眨了眨眼，被对方炽热的视线盯得不自在起来。  
“为什么要戴面纱？”  
索尔没有调侃他的拘谨，而是一边解开披风和铠甲，一边向寝殿的另一头走去。那身大红披风好巧不巧被被扔进了洛基怀里，来自约顿的小王子不明就里地看着走远的人，下意识地跟在后面解释，“面纱是约顿的习俗……那个，我把披风放哪儿比较好？”  
雷神的披风啊，可不是开玩笑的。他老早就听上战场的兄弟姐妹提过这个，在战争中从天而降的光明之子是何等威风凛凛……  
“随便，侍女会来收拾。”索尔随口说道，就好像他丢过去的不是披风而是块破布料。他大步流星经过一道室内长廊，顺手将上衣全部脱完丢在屏风边，露出精壮结实的上半身，洛基为此停住了步子，他不知道自己是跟上去好还是回房间里等比较好。  
但还未等他思考完毕，就听见九界之主的声音从屏风后传来。  
“你想一直抱着也没问题……我的王后。”  
My queen。  
洛基第一次发觉这个他以为会难堪的单词被索尔念出来是这样好听。他简直怀疑这位以勇猛刚强出名的雷神实际上是个魔法师，他甚至连他的名字都没见过，但吐露出的每个句子却都能准确吸引他的心思。  
水声入耳，随后是波纹划开的动静。  
约顿人的听力很好，洛基明白这是索尔步入浴池了。他抱着雷神的赤红色披风深呼吸了几下，为自己做了一大堆心理建设，终于还是绕开屏风走了过去。  
浴池建在闪电宫里面，可见这位王比他想象中心思细腻的多。他赤足站在浴池边，入眼的是一片白茫茫水雾，微微发热的水汽蒸得他面色酡红，来自寒冷国度的小王子并不能很适应这种温度，这也是为什么婚礼会定在冬天。  
可是索尔在哪里？

金发神祗静静地坐在浴池那头。  
闪电宫是为了婚礼建造的，在他原先的基础上加了不少适合约顿人的小东西，而这个浴池则是自己的私心，在洛基抵达之前，他已经用过多次，因此不需要花多少力气就能摸准他初来乍到的小新娘究竟站在那儿。  
洛基比他小多了，好几百岁，足够一个少年彻底长大——索尔的喉结微动，他隔着水雾也能看清那身盛装底下的精瘦身躯——是不是该感谢约顿人古怪的风俗，才让他收获这样一个美人儿呢？  
“下来泡一会儿吧，今天你肯定是累了。”  
雷神听见自己温柔的声音带点嘶哑，他想他肯定是暴露了什么，只期待洛基并未察觉。  
所幸，约顿海姆的小王子真的毫无察觉。  
盛大婚礼装点繁复，洛基早就对身上过多的饰品感到疲惫了，他在听见索尔的话之后有些高兴，想到反正这浴池很大，应该——没有关系吧？  
“你经常这样休息吗？”他轻声问道，然后小心翼翼地将头顶的金饰取下搁在一旁，再然后是阿斯嘉德风俗的外衣和长裤——索尔看得真切，他没想到洛基居然会在外衣底下还保留了纯约顿海姆风格的打扮。  
这意味着他里面没有任何布料，纯粹靠金玉宝石装点自己。  
“不——不是经常。”  
等到洛基终于把自己身上的所有都彻底褪去，打算溜进浴池时，一转身就对上了那双让他惊叹的蓝眼睛。九界闻名的雷神就在他面前站着，哪怕什么铠甲都没佩戴，他依旧是强壮的让人腿软……洛基咽了口口水，情不自禁想开溜。  
这大约是法师的危险直觉吧。  
不过索尔没给他更多逃跑的机会，他冲洛基微笑，蓝眼睛里说不清的暗沉，手上稍一用力就将人打横抱起，然后慢慢地沿着台阶步入浴池。当约顿人的蓝皮肤碰到池水，不是想象中的滚烫温度让小王子吃了一惊，他都做好不舒服的准备了。  
可是温度很合适，温凉温凉的，他缩在雷神的怀里轻声叹息了起来。  
“你……”这是特意为他准备的吗？  
黑发被温水打湿，洛基感到自己被放了下来，但索尔却并未让他离开，反而是环住他的腰将彼此身体贴到最近。雷神的体温比池水还热，引得他浑身颤栗，但哪怕是这样，一直以来表现的温柔过分的阿斯嘉德之王都未松手。  
洛基从对方深海蓝的瞳孔里看见自己的表情。  
他在害怕还是在期待？  
那双环住自己的手微微用力，洛基只是刚仰起了脸就被饱含欲望的亲吻给夺走了呼吸。他能感受到对方的急切，因为抵在自己大腿处的东西是这么瞩目，让他瞬间就因为某种不合时宜的幻想而情动。  
那些书本上讲过的东西……  
“Loki……”  
他今晚第一次听见索尔喊他的名字。炽热的呼吸咬在耳边，带了缠绵水声。  
“坐到我身上来。”

 

02  
洛基被索尔的亲吻弄得手足无措，他所受到的教育告知他不能违背阿斯加德之王的意愿，可是小王子性格里并未继承任何“顺从”，他只是对即将要发生的事情感到茫然。等到他真的分开双腿“骑”在对方身上时，那只带着薄茧的大手从背部一路下滑，暗示性地搓揉着臀肉……洛基克制不住地按住索尔的肩膀，指甲几乎要刻进对方肉中。  
雷神假装无奈地拉过他的手腕亲亲，戏谑道，“你掐疼我了。”  
随后，他又不等洛基回答，就吻了过来。耳边除了池水被拨动的声音就只剩下金发神祗的低语，更别提他还亲昵地抚摸着那半湿的黑发。  
“害怕？”  
索尔能感觉到洛基的僵硬。  
“我不知道该做什么……”小王子被摸到尾椎时颤了一颤，尾音绵软到不可思议，旋即整张脸都开始发烫，“你好热。”  
索尔看似苦恼地想了一想，然后一边吻着他的小新娘一边把手往自己身下放——这才不是耍流氓呢，他们可是合法夫夫——约顿人的体温会偏低一些，通常并不明显，但在双方都浑身发热的情况下，洛基的手就被衬托成了凉的。  
“是这里热，”雷神按住那只想要逃避的手，低沉的嗓音早就被欲望所包裹，“感受到了吗？Loki，这都是因为你。”  
这——未免也太过分了些。  
小王子的呼吸一下子就被引得急促起来。他的鼻尖微微发汗，说不清是被热气熏的还是被欲望逼的，又或者是眼前的人言辞放肆诱得他不知所以。但总之他成功地被拉入这场情欲的漩涡之中，在眼前这场半真半假的水汽之中，与高高在上的阿斯加德之王、他名义上的丈夫沉沦爱欲。  
洛基微微动了动手掌，感受到底下跳动的脉搏和炽热温度，一抬头发现索尔正一瞬不瞬地看自己。他这一回没被吓到，而是了露出顽皮的表情，低头将吻轻轻地回赠在索尔唇边。  
“我感觉到了~”

他们又吻到了一起。  
索尔似乎很在乎这第一次，他仔细地爱抚了约顿人敏感的胸口，在手指搓揉过乳头时洛基忍不住叫出了声。随后他又咬住下唇，为自己的放浪形骸而感到羞愧。但是显然，阿斯加德之王对他的这个举动爱极了，索尔用嘴唇摩挲着他的下巴，含糊道。  
“别怕，这里只有我们两个人……”  
拇指稍稍用力碾过胸口的乳珠，逼得洛基再度小声惊喘后，他才不怀好意地补充，“叫出来是不是会舒服些，嗯？”  
来自约顿海姆的小王子气喘吁吁地趴在他身上，一双翠色的眼眯起来，似乎有点舒服，还有点不好意思，但更多的是被摸得浑身酥麻发痒，提不起劲儿。  
“我不想叫的太大声……”洛基咬着索尔的耳朵，声音低低的，说出来的话却让人热血沸腾，“……我只叫给你一个人听行吗？”  
索尔低叹一声，直接用手分开对方两条细腻修长的大腿到最大程度，洛基慌忙中抱住他的脑袋，直接将胸口的美景送到眼前。阿斯加德之王毫不客气地用牙齿厮磨蹂躏那颗小巧的乳珠，手也是轻柔却不容拒绝地往下摸了过去。  
老实说洛基在他身上坐了半天了，蹭来蹭去地还挺要命，偏偏又没人教过他这些——嗯？不对，本来就不该有人教过他这些。  
“嗯……哈别、不……等一下，唔嗯——”  
在被摸到双腿之间意外的滑腻时，洛基恨不得整个人都钻进水池里再也不冒头出来。他夹紧双腿，同时也将男人的手指夹在其中，两相对视后，索尔笑得诧异，洛基却觉得自己简直……糟糕透顶。  
“你好敏感，”索尔游刃有余地用手指撑开股缝间的位置，指尖碰到更多黏滑的液体，他打量着洛基隐忍的表情，故意咬上眼前微微浮动的喉结，命令道，“把腿分开。”  
他原想诱哄洛基为自己展开身体，却又期待能看他被控制的模样。事到如今索尔不得不承认他还是有些恶趣味的——等待了几百年的小家伙终于被送到口中，他既渴望他心甘情愿，又想他能在不甘愿中向自己折服。  
湿漉漉的绿眼睛眨了一眨，说不清什么神色。  
索尔见状故意曲起腿，好让彼此的下半身更加贴近，那根蓄势待发的阴茎就在紧闭的双腿间若有若无摩擦——如果洛基多了解一点的话他就会知道这简直比真的做爱还要色气满满——雷神重复了一遍他刚才的话，指尖滑过会阴，激起小王子情不自禁地哆嗦。  
“把腿分开，Loki。”  
“湿掉了呀……”  
“是水的缘故。”  
“不——”在半强势半温柔的攻势下，洛基慢慢放松身体方便索尔的手在他下面作乱，他觉得自己就像是吸饱了水的柔软布料，随便索尔怎么触碰都软成一团。在男人抱着他的腰哄他抬起屁股时，小王子前倾身体在雷神的耳边呢喃，“……是因为你。”

手指因此毫无预兆地就插入身体。  
洛基呜咽着仰起脸大口喘气，他的呻吟里饱含着未知和一丝痛楚，但更多的是奇异的酥麻被安抚。那个从未被打开过的地方，正接受着另一个人的手指入侵，汨汨流淌的粘稠体液被手指搅弄开来，湿热内壁争先恐后地缠住粗糙手指。  
索尔也不好受。  
在他眼前的毫无疑问是个处子，没有任何经历，会因为他的触碰而情难自已。身为奥丁长子，他并非没碰过任何人的保守派，但那也仅限于刚成年的那些时日，当他第一次见到洛基之后——准确的说是少年时的洛基——他就知道自己将为这个小家伙“守身如玉”。  
啊，这样说起来是不是太令人害羞了一点？  
可事实就是如此。  
“呜……疼！”  
无意识地嗔怒从小王子口中泄露，但更多的是控制不住的呻吟。他哼哼唧唧地收拢掐在索尔肩上的手指，指甲用力划过雷神臂膀上的肌肉留下红痕。只是这一次索尔没再拿着个开玩笑了，他的回应是暗下去的蓝眼睛，以及越发深入身体的手指。  
“这就疼了？”沙哑的声音在此刻无比暧昧，金发神祗暗示性地向上顶了顶，“只是手指而已啊。”  
洛基第一次鼓起勇气拿眼睛瞪他，虽然被欲望和水汽沾染的绿眼睛没有任何威慑力。  
“你的手太粗糙了——啊！”  
小王子双腿发颤地坐在男人身上，因为几下变化角度的抽插而变得眼神迷茫，他感到身体已经被撑到发涨，忍不住出声求饶，“够了……”  
够？这点程度哪里够？  
他对他的思念是长达几百年的等待，而今天又是他们的新婚之夜。  
想到等会儿会发生的事情，索尔只觉得自己能忍到现在简直是奇迹了。他一边揉搓小王子的胸口，将那粉嫩的乳头啃咬到发红发痒，被口水弄得淫靡又肿胀，而另一只手也未停下，抽插着越发湿软的甬道。  
洛基被他伺候得云里雾里，柔软的红唇中不断呻吟呢喃。他本来是虚握住身前的阴茎，但这被一举动索尔发现了，金发神祗哼笑着抬高黑发约顿人柔软的腰肢，让他稍稍后退，将彼此滚烫的性器贴在一起来回摩擦获取快感。  
“你不……”在前后夹击的玩弄中，小王子重重喘息了一下，迟疑着握住男人炽热硬挺的肉茎，“……不进来吗？”  
好吧，这部分内容洛基还是隐约知道点的，好歹他来之前恶补过相关课程。  
虽然也不是很细致就是了……  
索尔讶然地看了他一眼，旋即加速了手上的动作，在小王子说话来回触碰他肉穴中的敏感点，前迅速将人送上情欲的巅峰。  
“呜——你、有没有听我说话……啊！”  
洛基绷紧身体抗拒着，却又为这异样快感而蜷缩身体、深深着迷。  
“我听见了。”  
索尔低笑着回答了问题，还未等洛基反应过来，他就将人从水里再度打横抱起来。洛基似乎比刚才不好意思的多，但鉴于他们已经更亲密一些了，这些不好意思很快便化作暧昧的沉默——他不知道该把视线顿在哪儿，于是直勾勾地盯着雷神的蓝眼睛。  
金发碧眼的神祗被他这幅模样取悦了，随手用身边的一块赤红色布料将小新娘包裹起来，大步流星向着寝殿走去。  
“啊，这个是您的披风——”  
洛基后知后觉地喃喃，而索尔却浑不在意。  
“今天适合红色，不是吗？”

宽阔的长廊上留下一道湿漉漉的脚印。  
而属于王与王后的漫漫长夜，才刚刚开始。

 

03  
索尔将洛基放在床上，柔软宽阔的披风裹住了约顿人的大部分皮肤，仅仅使他露出小腿和手臂外加那张精致的脸。远道而来的小王子刚刚才经历了人生中第一次（半次？）亲密接触，尚未彻底恢复镇定，就又被阿斯加德之王狩猎般的眼神给看得心头一麻。  
身上的水渍几乎被红色布料擦干，按理说他应该把披风还给索尔，可那样的话他势必得赤裸裸地展现在对方面前——小王子把嘴唇抵在披风后含糊道。  
“别这样看我。”  
“可是这儿只有我跟你，”索尔俯下身来去拉他的披风，洛基反手揪住，两人各不松手。金发神祗不准备在这里强迫他，只是隔着布料用拇指碾磨着硬挺的小巧乳头，试图让洛基主动服软，“我只能看你，Loki……”  
“唔嗯……”  
胸口被手指被搓得又麻又痒，洛基承受不能地挣扎扭动想逃避那只大手，但小腿乱踢了几下之后就被索尔老老实实地抓住脚脖子——在小王子短促的一声“啊”里，赤红色的披风顺着高抬至肩膀的小腿轻飘飘滑落，露出腿间若隐若现的风景。  
索尔前倾身体压制住他的动作，另一只手毫无阻拦地摸到腿根处的粘液，国王陛下低笑着去亲吻小王子因为喘息而暴露在他视线中的喉结，送入两根手指试探性地抽插起来。  
经过初次扩张，这儿应该能够容纳他了吧？  
洛基小声呜咽着，但因为体型关系他并不是索尔的对手，而身下再度点起的欲望之火更是将他烧至滚烫。那双翠色的眼因为情绪过激而隐隐泛红，他一手抓着身边唯一的布料，一边随着手指的进出抬起下半身。  
想要更多……不是这个，该进入他身体的应该是……  
索尔认为他已经到了可以进行下去的程度，喘息带着水汽，身体欲拒还迎。他在又一次摩挲柔软内壁后选择抽出手指，湿热的肠肉当即就紧紧地缠了上来，随之而来的是小王子茫然且难耐的呻吟。  
“你怎么……”  
“我忍不住了，Loki。”  
雷神的声音低沉且嘶哑，他用非常温柔的语气说出了足以使人脸红心跳的话，随后不等洛基再说什么他就将自己蓄势待发的阴茎抵在腿间重重的磨蹭起来。这个行为可无法被称作“温和”，但洛基也不讨厌，他只觉得索尔今晚做得够多了。  
他不是易碎的娃娃啊，这个是不是该早点告知他的王比较好呢？  
小王子低吟一声，主动抬起腰肢去方便男人的动作，他早就湿的不像话了，身体里源源不断涌出的汁水似乎也在期待索尔的到来。  
索尔的视线胶在他身上，哪怕隔着半块披风都掩不住任何目光。  
洛基想了想，对上那双蓝眼睛轻声道。  
“……进来吧。”

当真的被干进大半截的时候，洛基就只能倒抽气了。  
他发出一些在自己清醒时听到绝对会感到羞愧的啜泣，双腿被男人大刺刺地拉开以便抽插，汨汨淌出的体液顺着粗壮的性器和被撑至极限的小穴流出。小王子早已顾不得是否裸诚相见，他扯过身边不知什么东西咬在口中，将混乱的呻吟喘息都逼进喉底。  
“唔……不……”  
在这时候只要没真的动手那都不叫拒绝，索尔抚摸过约顿人花纹迤逦的腰部，安抚着对方，好不容易才将让处子将自己全部吞下。雷霆之王浑身是汗，既是被欲望所逼，也是被不能肆意纵情给折磨的。  
“Loki？”他低头吻了吻挂在自己肩头的小腿，“Loki……”  
“啊……好涨。”  
小王子没有哭得稀里哗啦就已经出乎索尔的预料了。金发神祗微不可察地松了口气，见对方只是一味地喘气，没有再说痛、难受，便开始缓缓抽送起来。  
“慢一点……唔、啊……”  
“这种事情就是要快一点才舒服，”雷神嗓子低哑地调侃，蓝眼睛盯着身下人迷乱的小表情，“Loki，叫我的名字……我想听你喊我。”

Thor。  
九界之中试问有谁没听过阿斯加德之王的大名。约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德在打到最凶残的时候他还是个孩子，而少年雷神却早已凭借他的刚猛在战场上取得赫赫威名。  
洛基眨了下眼，动动嘴唇，但很快被顶入身体的性器给逼得落下泪来。他的声音太轻，语调又飘忽，以至于索尔根本听不清他想说什么。可雷神不是善茬——这点儿他的敌人最清楚——金发男人压低身子，肉茎因此进得更深，顶到里端未经触碰过的嫩肉时洛基哭出了声。  
小王子松开拽着披风的手，抵在他肩膀上，哆哆嗦嗦地摇头。  
“不、出去……出去……太深了……呜啊……”  
到底是毫无经验，不知道这样的求饶只会让人更想对他做乱。  
索尔急促地喘了一声，用手扯开那半遮半掩一路了的披风，赤红的底色衬得约顿人身形越发明显，他因为情动而打颤，腰部一路向下都是难以描绘的花纹。不知是否错觉，雷神总觉得 这比方才在浴池里看见得更加明显……  
“哭什么？”索尔掰开那两条腿缠到自己身上，手臂则穿过洛基的背反过来按住肩膀，这样近乎固定的姿势让彼此都大口喘息，阿斯嘉德之王亲昵地吻过他小新娘的侧脸，舔到了一点泪水的咸味，随后深深浅浅地肏干起来。  
“不舒服吗……嗯？”  
答案显然不是。  
每每他进入，那团湿热软肉都会依依不舍地包裹住他，更别提内里不断流出的水是如何使他更轻松肏弄对方的。索尔的吻渐渐下滑，暧昧地在侧颈处停留——这是他才发现的敏感点——果然，洛基被他温热的呼吸亲吻给弄得发颤，蹭着雷神拿坚实小腹的阴茎也又硬又烫。好像距离高潮只有一步之遥了，可是为什么总差一点呢？  
洛基难受地伸手揽住索尔肩膀，断断续续呻吟。  
“呜……不行、啊……”  
“舒服就叫出来。”  
索尔也感觉到顶在自己小腹的东西了，他吻过他的小新娘，直接空出左手以拇指迅速抚慰对方的性器，几下颇有技巧的撸动后，他明显感觉到身下的人又绷得紧紧的，连呼吸都若有似无的不规律起来。  
阿斯嘉德之王微微勾起嘴角，松开了手，连抽插都慢了下来。  
“……什么？”  
被悬在高潮边缘的小王子几乎回不过神，他花了好几秒钟才抓住了重点。他仰躺在柔软的大床上，身下是雷神披风，身上压着地是他名义上的丈夫和君主。  
而此刻，他的王正在折磨他。  
“不、不要这样……不要……”  
洛基喃喃着，用手去摸雷神结实且微微发汗的肌肉，手掌下灼热的温度和在自己体内依旧满涨的性器让他清楚这场情欲未完成，可是对方却不肯再动了。小王子用力眨掉眼里迷茫的泪水，然后他看见了，索尔正在看他。  
“Loki，我以为你知道我想听什么……”放在约顿人腹部的手没有挪开，在缓慢轻柔的抽送中一下又一下抚摸肉茎的冠顶。粗糙的指腹在敏感处打转，没一下都激起小王子的低吟。而索尔仅仅是看着，然后命令。  
“叫出来，我就满足你——My sweetie。”

任是谁被那种迷惑性极强的低音喊sweetie都会沉醉吧。  
洛基长长的低吟一声，他双腿酸软，腿根隐隐发痛，不用猜都知道第二天起来会是什么模样。可是后穴被撑至极开却也没有一点伤……索尔在他身上花了心思，他不是不明白。  
“Thor……”  
他轻轻地叫了一声，随后又抬眼对上那双漂亮如海的蓝眼睛。  
“Thor……my king……I need you……”  
索尔笑起来，揽住洛基的腰将他抱起到身上，二人面对面亲吻，身下的交缠却并未断开。唇齿交合发出水声，肉体碰撞发出水声，洛基只觉得自己坐起来被进入地更深了，那根大家伙像是要把他肏地下不来床，每一次都深深插入，将内里的褶皱撑开，再猛地拔出，好让软肉纠缠上去，感受被包裹的快感。  
“哈啊……”  
很快深深浅浅的抽插就无规律起来，这样的姿势对索尔而言也是极深的，他抚摸过洛基跪在自己身侧的小腿在轻轻打颤，这是即将高潮的表现。  
“Loki、Loki……”他唤着这个名字，不管不顾地舔舐着对方的喉结，声音喑哑难耐，“宝贝儿…你夹得好紧……”  
体液被弄得蹭到床单和披风，洛基抱着索尔的脑袋胡乱呻吟，又是几下猛烈地撞击，肉体拍打的声音落入耳中格外淫靡。小王子在一次被肏到深处后猛地哆嗦起来，内壁疯狂地绞紧肉棒，半透明的汁水从深处一齐涌来，他尚在高潮的余韵中被男人一把推到在床上，对方也仿佛达到极限一般，将涨得不行的性器狠狠顶弄后埋入深处，射了出来。  
过量的液体代替肉茎撑满他的后穴，索尔拔出来的时候他甚至能感觉到那些流出去的东西……  
“太多了……”小王子呢喃抗议，却还是乖巧地伸出手示意要抱，他把脸埋进对方胸口，闷闷道，“想洗澡……单纯的那种。”  
索尔闻言大笑起来，他摸了摸小新娘的黑发，以及额顶那一对小巧的角——这换来洛基惊吓的呻吟——雷神立马收回了手，一脸无辜。  
“我不知道这是你的……”  
洛基啊呜一口咬在他肩膀上，含糊不清道。  
“……好歹让我喘口气啊。”

 

04  
清晨，洛基从鸟鸣声中醒来。  
靠着窗户的大床四周都落下薄薄纱帘，随着窗外的风微微浮动，过于明媚的阳光晒在被褥上，被子底下的小王子揉了揉眼，没有反应过来身在何处。但他稍一动弹想坐起来就觉得浑身酸痛，随后昨夜纠缠的画面纷纷回笼，像是被迫观赏了香艳至极的片段，偏偏自己身为主角，连酥麻痛痒都感同身受，只能脸皮发烧地从床上下来。  
床边整整齐齐摆着他昨夜取下的“约顿风格”的衣服，洛基按照平时的习惯对着镜子一一穿戴好。镜子里蓝皮肤的约顿人浑身上下仅用金玉打点，不长不短的纯金流苏垂在胸腹，轻轻搔过皮肤带来奇妙的触感。  
可能是被碰到了哪儿，镜中的小王子下意识皱了皱眉，一记欲脱口而出的低吟被按在喉咙里，他迟疑着用手指摸过去——果然，乳头正颤颤的翘起，指尖摸到的时候甚至还有点儿发疼。如果不是确信没有破皮的话，洛基简直要怀疑是不是被索尔给弄得……  
打住，打住。  
小王子伸手拿过斗篷穿好，确认自己没有一丝皮肤裸露在外才从闪电宫离开。和约顿海姆的风俗不同，阿斯嘉德人总会用各式布料将自己包裹住，就连雷神本人都会在日常穿着斗篷。  
出了闪电宫，洛基抓着自己陪嫁来的侍从问索尔去哪了。  
“王去了正殿。”  
这算是洛基新婚后的头一天，如果说他没指望索尔能多陪陪自己，也期待着醒来能看见那人。但可惜他貌似嫁了个勤快的君主，新婚次日便抛下爱人奔赴公事——小王子哭笑不得想着，不如他还是去看望一下他没有办法偷懒的国王殿下吧。

沿着北面的长廊，一路上要穿过数重守卫。  
洛基一开始还有点担心他会被人拦下，毕竟作为刚嫁过来的外族人，不能进入神域正殿也在意料之中。可是那些阿萨士兵们在看到他时都彬彬有礼，一点儿也没因为他的外族身份而不屑。他就这样畅通无阻的来到了索尔面前。  
雷神端坐在桌前批示文章，听到脚步声先是一笑，随即还未抬头便问道，“起了？昨晚睡得还好吗？”  
洛基下意识地止住脚步，在距离对方还有几米处站住。  
“我不认床。”他小声道。  
虽然小王子原本想说的话是——昨晚我根本没怎么睡。  
索尔闻言抬头看他，蓝眼睛里含着一丝笑意。九界之王放下他的笔，转而冲他的小新娘招了招手，语调温和道。  
“过来。”  
洛基慢吞吞挪着步子，在走到索尔身前时被对方一把拉入怀里。雷神有一副好肌肉，看着赏心悦目，碰到热血沸腾，洛基被抱着坐在那结实的大腿上，手脚都不知道该放哪里，想要借力调整坐姿，却又不敢乱碰。  
“别乱动，”低沉的男声贴着耳朵传来，随后小王子便感到腰上一紧，被人圈在怀里，而对方还在试图调侃他，“刚才你逃避了我的问题——昨晚睡得不好吗？”  
“你睡得倒挺熟的……”  
洛基下意识地说道，随后又抿了抿嘴，一副不想讨论这问题的小表情。  
可是索尔会这么容易放过他？  
“那是因为抱着你。”  
嘴唇轻轻地贴在耳垂上，那几乎可以算是一个吻。洛基被这样的调情逼到头皮发麻，他不安地扭动了一下，随即被人圈紧了腰肢，雷神的胸膛隔着薄薄衣物紧贴他的后背，更别提那双手正悄无声息拨开他的斗篷。  
“等等……！”  
拒绝晚了一秒，大手已经触碰到斗篷下的细腻皮肤，没有被布料遮蔽的位置仅有金线垂下，可那完全不能阻挡手指的闯入。雷神低笑着用嘴唇摩挲小新娘发红的耳朵，含糊道，“……为什么不换上他们给你准备的衣服？”  
索尔倒是不在意洛基喜欢穿什么，在他看来穿衣服只要自己喜欢就好，况且约顿海姆风很适合洛基……或者也适合他对他做点坏事。  
精瘦的腰肢在男性中稍显纤细，但却意外好摸。索尔一边吻着洛基的侧颈一边抚摸他花纹昳丽的腰部，在对方第二次想要开口拒绝时直接强势地捏住他的下巴，吻上了嘴唇，将喘息和低吟一并吻回喉底。  
“那个穿不惯……”  
洛基被他摸得难受，在轻吻的间歇推开金发男人的脑袋不住喘气，“国王殿下，您不能在这里……”  
“没关系，不会有人进来的。”  
索尔的话看似安抚，细听上去却是玩味。他隔着斗篷，精准地用手指按压到对方乳头的位置，洛基小声呜咽了一下，回过头去瞪了金发神祗一眼，但那张脸上的笑容太过镇定，洛基只能捂住脸抗议。  
“这也太——”  
“可我想你了。”  
洛基满肚子大道理被阿斯嘉德之王的话给顶了回去。那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地模样实在是太深情了，让他有种自己已经被窥视几百年的错觉，可那怎么可能？他们分明是第一次见面。  
索尔没注意到洛基的迟疑，只是抱着对方的腰，将吻落在后颈处又重复了一遍。  
“我想你了，哪怕只是过去几个小时，我也在想你。”

谁也无法拒绝这样的九界之王。  
洛基咬住下唇，抓住索尔放在自己腰上的手微微用力。他深蓝的肤色和对方小麦色的皮肤形成了鲜明对比，几秒之后索尔反扣住了他的十指，牵到嘴边吻了吻。  
“我总觉得我们好像很久以前就认识了。”  
在被抱到桌子上时洛基这样喃喃，他眼角发红，双腿打开夹在男人腰侧，身上压过来的金发神祗呼吸急促，浑身上下都充满着噬人的味道。然而即便箭在弦上，这样的强势也没有让人感到压抑。  
索尔听见洛基的话笑起来，低头吻上那张红唇，将阴茎送入被调教的柔软湿热的肉穴中。  
“呜……嗯哈……”  
昨天才被使用过的地方稍稍肿胀，但里头却湿润绵软得过分，索尔只在刚进去的时候感到紧涩，但等到洛基“嗯”了一声后，这个过程就变得顺利起来。  
索尔挺弄腰杆将自己迈入深处，大手一边一条按住修长的腿，这样的姿势显得淫靡又惑人，洛基已经完全不敢看自己大喇喇的姿势是何等羞耻，他眯起眼感受着君王巡视国土的动作，耳朵里却听见这样一句话。  
“为什么不亲自去寻找答案？”  
答案？  
莫非他们真的在很久前就见过一面？  
洛基本想再多问一问，但他还未说出口的话很快被冲进身体的肉茎给撞得粉碎，那些变了调的呻吟和难以启齿的水声让他只能掐住男人的手臂肌肉，指甲划过皮肤，留下暧昧红痕。  
“我……唔、等下……你……啊嗯！”  
索尔倾身吻住洛基，手指戏弄般的抚摸约顿人额顶的小角，这样的举动换来小王子浑身发软的颤栗。那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛几乎是怨念了，但那种地方被碰到，洛基也只能咬咬牙不让自己太失态。  
可是，身体早已出卖自我。  
他想要索尔。  
想要他进来，再深一点，再用力一点。

<<<  
寻找真相的过程很艰难。  
洛基庆幸自己在约顿海姆还专门恶补过阿斯嘉德的古老预言，这使得他在翻阅史籍时大大降低了难度。但即便如此，想要在历史悠久的书本里翻出专属于这几百年的过去，也是相当艰难的一件事。  
索尔看在眼底，却不肯施以援手。  
“这是你自己给自己找难题，sweetie。”雷神摸了摸对方柔软的黑发，唇边的笑容越发深刻，“我不会给你任何提示……不过说实话，我很期待你的‘发现’。”  
然后约顿海姆的小王子就一头扎进了历史书的海洋里，连着三四天连吃饭就寝都没有离开。侍女们准时奉上三餐，睡觉就在小榻上解决——大概是找资料费眼睛，洛基睡得很沉，连索尔半夜来看他都不知道。  
“也不怕着凉。”  
阿斯嘉德之王无奈地摇摇头，把手中特意准备好的厚一点的被褥展开盖到对方身上。然后这一举动果然被和他谈事到深夜的希芙给狠狠嘲笑了。  
“怎么不让他回闪电宫去？”  
女战士眉毛一挑，褐色的眼睛打量过沉睡的约顿人——说实话她是不能理解索尔的眼光，但是她也做不出来争风吃醋的下作行为——她说，“既然这么担心他。”  
“我希望他能做些自己想做的事情。”  
雷神看着榻边熟睡的小新娘，不自觉地嘴角上扬。  
“既然他想要找秘密，就让他找，我把他娶回来不是想要一个呆板的木头人，我要他高兴时对我大笑，难过时抱着我痛哭，我想——许诺给他一切自由。”  
希芙愣住了。  
这个回答已经超越了一见钟情的程度，他们彼此心照不宣。

 

05  
在洛基沉迷翻书的时候，外头出了一桩大事。  
阿斯嘉德北境气候寒冷，冰天雪地之下养育出了一批身高数米的怪兽。和习惯生存在冰雪地的冰霜巨人不同，这些怪物茹毛饮血，骚扰人民，最喜欢在冬末春初的时候出来觅食。索尔身为战神又是阿斯嘉德之王，在得到消息时便决定亲自去解决这一“小麻烦”。  
但这一去，终究是出了意外。

<<<  
洛基赶到闪电宫正门的时候，医者和仆从跪了一地，范达尔的剑头滴血抵在地上，肩甲和金发亦是狼狈不堪，而希芙也没好到哪里去，女战士脸色惨白地靠在门边，在听见脚步声靠近时才抬起头。  
蓝皮肤的小王子披着斗篷神色匆匆，连跪在脚边的医者都来不及问就打算冲进殿内。但他的手还未碰到房门，便被女战士一柄长剑拦在原地，刀刃锋利的闪过寒光，希芙哑着嗓子阻止他，“王受了伤，现在……”  
希芙意识到自己的态度过于激动，于是将生硬的口气变为和缓。  
“医者的意思是，王需要休息。”  
“他怎么样？”洛基对希芙的话不以为意，他现在的注意力全在闪电宫的主人身上，一叠声地追问，“Thor他伤的重不重？我……我收到消息就来了，你们要不要先去换洗一下，我想——我想去看看他。”  
“王的伤在肩膀和腰腹，一处深一处浅，”范达尔的声音自身后传来，带着安抚人心的力量，他身为雷霆之王的下属兼同伴，更是早就知道索尔心之所属，因此对洛基还算和善，“您当然可以去看他。”  
金发战士一边说，一边提剑走到台阶前，做了个“请”的手势。  
“可是王还——”  
“够了希芙。”眼神交汇，范达尔挡开希芙的长剑，“你无权阻止他进去。”

闪电宫内寂静一片。  
侍女们捧着毛巾和水盆从洛基身边走过，小王子几乎是快步就抵达了床边。那张他再熟悉不过的大床上，金发神祗背靠床头，脸色因为失血过多而稍稍苍白，赤裸的上半身绑着白色绷带，触目惊心的伤口是看不见了——但洛基知道一般伤口奈何不了阿萨神族，能让雷霆之王用上绑带和外敷药，肯定不是小伤。  
“你……”  
“过来，坐我旁边。”  
索尔对他的到来却是意料之中，甚至还有精力冲他微笑招手。洛基在原地踌躇了一会儿，没有做好心理准备就急匆匆赶来的弊病登时暴露了。但他无法拒绝索尔，眼前笑容平和的金发神祗是他的王，他的爱人，于是小王子垂下眼默默地挪到床边坐好。  
姿势乖巧地让索尔失笑。  
“我没事，”男人宽厚的大手揉过小王子柔顺的黑发，安慰道，“你看我这不是好好的……别听范达尔他们胡说。”  
索尔用膝盖想都知道那群家伙会担心成什么样，可自己的身体自己知道，这并不是多大危险，无非是伤口看似可怖又失血过多，赶回神域时脑袋有点发昏差点从马背摔落，可实际上这种情况只要好好休息一段时间就行。  
当然，他也是想过要开点儿小玩笑让洛基担心。可听见小王子急促又犹豫的声音响起在宫殿门外，他就又心软了。  
“他们怎么可能是胡说。”  
洛基微微扁嘴，露出不信任的表情来。  
“你知道从闪电宫端出去的水被染红了多少盆吗？你知道你脸色有多苍白吗？你别以为我什么都不知道，阿萨神族的人天生恢复能力比其他族群快，你要是小伤的话——唔唔唔！”  
好不容易把人从书堆里挖出来，索尔本来想好好和他的小新娘聊几句，但面前的人实在不解风情的很，他都把侍从全部撤下去了，还乖巧无比地坐在那儿教训他——嗯？到底该谁教训谁？  
于是，阿斯嘉德之王伸手揽过小王子的腰——隔着斗篷他也能精准把握那细腰——洛基连惊叫都来不及就被温热的嘴唇封住话语，随后再熟悉不过的气息逼近，又热又烈。  
“接吻的时候专心点。”  
抽出空来提醒了一下还在挣扎的小王子，索尔将人彻底抱到床上。因为腰上有伤口，他只能让洛基骑在他身上，但是主导权依旧在阿斯嘉德之王手中。金发男人一手揽住恋人的腰，一边反扣住不老实的小手，在对方试图逃开的时候假装被碰到伤口的“嘶嘶”叫了几声。  
洛基立马就不敢乱动了。  
“您不能……”洛基勉强别开脸喘了一大口气，男人的吻还在他脸颊上滑动，逗得他浑身发软。可是小王子既怕碰到对方的伤口不敢乱动，又因为这个姿势而满心尴尬，气息急促地连语调都不稳，“伤口，还有，外面这么多人……”  
“你在想什么，Loki？”  
索尔调侃地反问，趁着这个角度将小新娘的耳垂含入口中，语调亲昵，“我可不知道你什么时候变得这么大胆了。哦对了，喊我‘Thor’，不要再称呼‘您’——下回让我再听见一次，就惩罚你一次。”  
惩罚这个单词被金发神祗念得暧昧嘶哑，小王子骑在对方身上，几下挣动就觉得有什么东西正顶着自己。他不是毫无经验的处子了，男人的语调沙哑，大手又暗示性地放在他臀部，更别提耳垂被人含住，脑袋里灌进的全都是湿热浪荡的声音——他的脸飞快地红起来。  
“Thor……”害怕被人发现他们现在的情况，小王子声音虚软地念出雷霆之王的名讳，随后又不自在地动了动被反压在身后的手腕，“你别拽着我，手疼，你力气太大了……”  
这男人看着力大无穷，实际上也真的是力气惊人。  
洛基暗自腹诽自己的小身板儿完全不是索尔的对手，且不提能将他整个人抱过来，就连那种时候都能毫不费力地把他抱在怀里然后……等等！打住！你身为约顿海姆的小王子可不能被洗脑成养在寝殿的禁脔，别整天满脑子都是那种……那种……  
那种混蛋事情。  
索尔亲亲他的嘴角，向他寻求一个保证。  
“那你别跑。”蓝眼睛眯起来，像极了雄狮在窥视猎物，洛基嗅出了一丝危险的味道，“你要是敢跑，我就让你脑袋里刚才想的词变成真的——”  
？？？  
洛基手上一松，被索尔的话吓得不轻。  
“我刚才什么都没想！”小王子坐在男人身上，心虚道，“你别乱说。”  
“你眨眨眼我就知道你在想什么，sweetie。”  
虽说是松开手不再抓着人不放，但甜点就在眼前，一点儿福利都不为自己谋取也不是索尔的作风。他缓缓地将手伸进斗篷之下，却并未摸到意料之中的赤裸肌肤。  
“……你换上了我们的衣服？”阿斯嘉德之王不满地嘀咕，“那你还穿斗篷？”  
洛基咬住下唇。  
“我总不能总是约顿人的打扮……”  
一方面是他在神域出入自由已经引起了不少人的注意，如果太过坚持故乡的习俗容易被误解成“不服气”；另一方面，上回在书房的经历告诉他，索尔可没有想象中这么刚正不阿，谁知道兴致来时会拉着他在哪儿疯？  
他不是讨厌，而是……  
“我喜欢你那样穿。”  
金发男人边说边解开斗篷，让宽大的布料直接落在被单上。小王子今天穿的是一套白色的常规礼服，领口有一排细小的浅金绣花，但是比起他穿着阿斯嘉德礼服的模样，索尔更中意他异域风情的打扮。  
想到这儿，男人不免想到了小新娘额顶那一对小巧的角。  
索尔心里突然有了个坏主意。  
“我觉得这样穿也好，”洛基小声抗议，“你之前那样……我胸口好难受，穿着衣服的话不容易蹭到，感觉没那么明显。”  
索尔愣了一下，想象到洛基描述的画面——在他口中娇嫩挺立的乳头，被手指玩到发红发涨，连日常穿衣都会觉得被蹭地难受——他立刻感到热血上涌。索尔的手抚摸过小王子精巧的下巴，顺着侧脸一路向上，终于摸到了那一对小角。当指腹摩挲过柔嫩的部位后，约顿人浑身一颤，一记毫无防备的呻吟便这样脱口而出。  
“等等……”  
“你不是一直想知道答案吗？”索尔问道，手上没有停下把玩，他半是好笑半是认真，“在书堆里泡了这么久，你也冷落了我这么久。可书里能告诉你吗？史册里能告诉你吗？宝贝儿，偌大的九界只有我能告诉你真相——”  
约顿人眼角发红，被揉捏的是他们一族最隐蔽的敏感点，他在面对自己的爱人时根本无从抵抗，只能气喘吁吁地趴在男人身上，发出一些混乱的拒绝声。  
索尔本来也只是想逗逗他，可是一旦将人拉上了床，欲望就再无法停止。  
金发神祗以嘴唇贴近约顿人发颤的耳朵，亲昵又温柔。  
“乖孩子，来取悦我吧，让我满意的话……就允许你读一读我的脑子。”

 

06  
柔嫩的红唇包裹性器，湿热的口腔狭窄又柔软，小王子微凉的双手轻轻抚慰过眼前巨物的囊袋……索尔就算看不到里面是什么情况，也能清楚地感知那条小舌头是如何仔细舔舐过自己阴茎的。  
阿斯嘉德之王低声叹息，揉上了黑发约顿人的脑袋。  
“你全都吞下去了，亲爱的。”  
金发神祗声音嘶哑，被情欲蛊惑的身体发热发烫，而洛基本身体质又偏凉，他的手臂光是支撑在男人的大腿上就觉得分外烫手了，更别提头顶传来的暧昧低语，小王子整个人都抖了一下。他勉强吐出一部分，只含住顶端硕大的冠顶，含含糊糊道。  
“别……这么多话……”  
他不满地抬头看了眼他的王，翠色的眼里有因为不舒服而产生的泪水。那并非脆弱，而是因为欲望……这是最让洛基感到难以启齿的地方，他没有被抚摸、亲吻身上的任何一处部位，仅仅是因为帮眼前的男人口交而感到兴奋。  
索尔抚摸过那张小脸，手势轻柔而甜蜜，语气却是结结实实的诱哄。  
“乖孩子，再吞得深一点，”大手顺着黑发向下，抚摸过精致的锁骨和前胸，男人饱含欲望的声音在纱幔重重的大床上格外情色，“就像你下面那张小嘴一样，每次我插入都依依不舍地挽留……”  
下巴被稍微用力捏开，男人炽热的阴茎就在口腔里来回进出，洛基被索尔说得耳朵滚烫，一双绿眼睛根本不知道该看向何处。他只能低了头耐心地抚慰他的王，将肉茎吃到深处再慢慢吐出，灵巧的舌尖舔过每一寸经络……直到索尔示意他够了，才意犹未尽地撤开。  
性器从口中离开时，那根银丝拉得极长，又白又黏，一边连着嘴唇，一边粘着阴茎。索尔看见这个场景硬得更厉害了，他眼底深沉，口干舌燥，似乎过往的经验尽数加起来也不如眼前人带给他的刺激大。  
洛基见他没有动，以为他还要在调戏几句，低下头像是猫咪一般蹭了蹭他的手，低声道。  
“别说了……”  
“好，不说。”  
索尔不想把人逼得哭出来，比起那样，他更喜欢看到他的小新娘害羞。  
雷霆之神命令道，“过来。”

这不是他们第一次用这个姿势。  
洛基咬着嘴唇撩起自己的衣服下摆，保持着衣衫完整的姿势坐到男人身上。小王子害怕自己给对方造成什么二次创伤，不好意思说“你来主动吧”之类的话，可他又觉得自己主动骑乘十分羞耻，于是干脆闭起眼睛。  
索尔一边单手解开他的外衣，凑过去吮吻那颗藏在衣服下的小乳头，在洛基抱住他脑袋小口喘气的时候，将阴茎抵在对方滑腻的股缝之间。他没有直接进入，反倒是来回蹭弄，洛基被上下夹击得浑身发软，愤愤地揪住那近在咫尺的金发。  
“快点儿……”他的威胁在索尔看来没有一点压力，但金发男人依旧从善如流地“嗯”了一声，直接配合地将阴茎插入对方身体——小王子痛得差点哭出来，身体紧绷又僵硬，将男人坚硬滚烫的大家伙给“咬”住了。  
“疼吗？”雷神放过口中被吮得红肿的乳头，转而浅浅的舔弄几下，试图让怀里的爱人舒服些，“我以为你做好准备了……放松，现在还没到夹紧的时候呢。”  
——这种时候了还说荤话？？？  
洛基又气又恼，低了头“啊呜”一口咬在男人的肩膀上。  
索尔闷哼一身，作为报复越发变本加厉地舔弄乳尖、揉搓对方弹性极佳的臀部，他能感觉到洛基的下身在逐渐湿润，只是需要时间……很快，他就把握好时机，将自己整个儿送了进去。  
插到最深处时，洛基就只能抱着索尔的脑袋，发出断断续续的呻吟了。  
雷神发誓，他喜欢看这画面。  
他费尽心思娶回来的小新娘正衣衫不整地跨坐在身上主动起落腰肢，那些看似完好的布料根本遮挡不住胸口的吻痕，而在衣服垂下来挡住的地方，他又能明确感知那个小屁股正夹着他的阴茎来回吞吃。淫荡又惑人的喘息呻吟不断从对方口中泄露，索尔居然诡异的有了种“偶尔受伤也不错”的想法——至少这能换来难得一见的风景，不是吗？  
洛基也是第一次全程主动，不同于被掌握的强烈快感，他能选择更让他舒服的角度……这样说有点害羞，但的确如此。他头一次如此清晰地去了解自己的身体，他体内的敏感点在何处，阴茎顶到哪里会手指发麻，撞到何处又会酥痒难耐……约顿海姆的小王子被欲望击昏了脑袋，抱着金发神祗的脑袋，嗯嗯啊啊地在男人身上肏弄自己。  
“贪吃的小家伙。”索尔笑起来，“你是想把我榨干吗？”  
洛基一时间回不过神，将湿润的红唇凑过来渴求亲吻。阿斯嘉德之王当然没有拒绝的理由，更何况他一向来都是言出必行。  
雷神揽过对方的脑袋，予以亲吻。  
“好了，我允许你读我的记忆……Loki.”

他们唇齿相交，在情欲的巅峰大脑一片空白。

<<<  
两百年前，约顿海姆的一处战场上。  
“对方撤到了边界线处，”范达尔尽责地汇报，“希芙已经回去向众神之父禀报了。”  
“还是这么难缠。”  
索尔仔细打量着面前的地图，微微摇头。  
“约顿人擅长魔法，我们的战士却擅长正面迎敌，如果他们一味躲避的话……”  
霍根适时地插上了话，“约顿海姆气候恶劣，冰原与森林交替，我们的士兵在不熟悉地形的情况下很难进攻。”  
“这也是为什么父亲会屡攻不下。”  
阿斯嘉德与约顿海姆的战争历史悠久，索尔不打算在这个话题上多费口舌，他直接跳过那些聊到了今天在战场上发生的事。  
“——你们有人注意到今天战场上出现的那个黑斗篷了吗？”  
范达尔诧异地挑眉，与霍根对视一眼，他没料到索尔会突然提起这个。金发战士摸了摸下巴，简短的评价道，“他看上去是个魔法师。”  
“他就是，”霍根吐槽，“我亲眼看见他用魔法放倒了我的属下。”  
索尔不置可否地笑了笑，为自己幻化出一身斗篷。  
“你要出门？”范达尔惊讶地看着他的王子殿下一副外出打扮，又看了看外头大雪纷飞的天色，“……我觉得吧，索尔，在刚刚结束一场战斗就私自外出不是什么好事儿。”  
“你们会为我保密的。”  
金发神祗很确信地戴好兜帽，对他的两个伙伴耸了耸肩，此刻的雷神就像是个普通的旅人一般，“我确信。”  
范达尔头疼地按住太阳穴，“你绝对是早有打算才把希芙打发回去……”  
“嘘。”  
索尔做了个噤声的手势，拎着他的妙尔尼尔便转身离去。

<<<  
“你这是作弊……”  
他们亲密的嘴唇贴着嘴唇，每念一个单词洛基都觉得自己是在索吻，他上半身紧贴男人，后穴被肏得滑腻滚烫，口中不断抗议，“为什么回忆到这里……嗯、就没有了……”  
“你走神了。”  
索尔轻轻地环住洛基的腰，因为怕引发伤口破裂，他只能哄着他的小新娘主动摆弄腰肢，但——说点调情的话总是能被允许的吧？  
“你被我干得太舒服了，”索尔盯着那双湿润的绿眼睛，舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，“所以才会心不在焉，你满脑子只想被我填满，下面的小嘴吸着我不放，内心贪婪又放荡……”  
“叫你不许说了！！！”  
洛基身体打着颤，夹紧双腿，试图抵抗自己体内越发汹涌的情欲，来以此控诉他的王。但是雷神如海的蓝眼睛却是一直看向他，那样深情又那样丰富。  
“可我喜欢你，Loki。”  
金发神祗的表白热烈又诚恳，像是深埋的岩浆在地底滚烫，每个单词从口中蹦出来都仿佛是一点火星烫在了心尖，又疼又辣。  
“所以在我面前怎样都好，我都喜欢……不要对我有所保留，我想要最真实的你。”  
洛基闻言眨了眨眼，随后低头亲吻过男人干燥的唇瓣。  
在欲望的波浪间，小王子微不可察地“嗯”了一声。

<<<  
回忆还在继续，场景却变作漫天飞雪。  
红色斗篷的男人在雪地中穿梭前行，他快速穿过冰原和丛林，在一处山坳间驻足，然后不过停顿几秒，他便伸手挡开面前积雪压弯了的枝杈，走进了面前的一个山洞。  
山洞内昏暗一片，却隐隐有人的气息。  
索尔谨慎地看着周围，冷不防背后响起一个声音。  
“你是谁？”

 

07  
索尔当然没自负到用本来的模样出行。他在临出门前为自己施了个小魔法，将金发变成瓦尔夫海姆那随处可见的棕色，假装自己是个过路的普通人——从阿斯加德回瓦尔夫海姆必须经过这片丛林，所以他也不算说谎。  
好了，现在问题来了，有人正拿刀尖抵住他的背，问他是谁。  
雷神举起双手表示自己的无辜，“我只是个打算回家的人。”  
“转过身来，”对方警惕地说道，声音轻柔却并不温和，相反还有点冷冷的，“摘下你的兜帽，让我看看你的脸。”  
怎么口气跟个打劫的盗贼一样——索尔差点笑出来，毕竟他已经很久没被人如此简单粗暴的威胁过了。不过好笑归好笑，他脸上还是一副再正常不过的表情，老老实实转身摘下帽子，露出脸来。  
索尔只看了一眼，就知道对方是他在找的那个“黑斗篷”。  
兜帽盖去了对方的脸，只能隐隐约约看见蓝色皮肤，眼前这毫无疑问是个约顿人。唯一让雷神感到意外的是，这人……比想象中还要娇小些。先前在战场上他不过是惊鸿一瞥，近看才发觉对方只有他肩膀高。  
约顿海姆有这么矮的人吗？是发育不完全还是幼崽？索尔胡思乱想着，根本没注意到对方的气息并不稳定。  
“还以为你是阿斯加德人……”  
黑斗篷盯着他看见好几秒才“呼”地松了口气，随后便堪称荒唐地摔进了雷神怀里，吓得索尔一个手忙脚乱地抱住——他的兜帽因此滑落露出了主人的真容，是个年轻的约顿人。  
说年轻不够准确，也许这还是个少年，绝对不会超过三百岁。

山洞外的雪下得愈发大了，寒风凛冽吹进里头，约顿人像是感觉到了冷一般缩进雷神温暖的怀中。他双眼紧闭，唇色发白，一副生了病的模样。索尔再怎么狠心也不可能将对方丢在这里不管，更何况……他本就是来找他的。  
不过没听说过约顿海姆的霜巨人会怕冷，这家伙难道是个混血？还是说生了什么病？有可能……一般情况下霜巨人都发育的强壮健美，眼前这个虽不算瘦弱，但也长得太显小了些。  
雷神叹了口气，轻轻松松将人打横抱起来往山洞深处走去。  
希望这儿还有枯树枝可以生个火。

洛基后来想想自己真是倒了天大的霉。  
作为劳菲最小的儿子，他一没有受宠的母亲，二没有合格的体魄，在哥哥姐姐们能随着父亲上战场时他就只能呆在宫殿里“休息”。更要命的是他生来比旁人孱弱，好不容易精通了魔法把自己的身体调养到健康，但约顿海姆的极端寒冷依旧可以轻易夺走他的性命。所以，在约顿王宫里，所有守卫和侍女都知道，小王子住的地方不能太冷也不能太热。  
娇生惯养这个词，仿佛就是洛基应有的宿命了。  
运气好一点，他会在成年之后匹配一桩不坏的婚事，体体面面地走到众人前；运气差一点，没准儿还没等成年他就先死于自己的各种小情况。  
就比如这次，背着侍从和族人跑出约顿王宫，却在战场附近遭遇到了难得一见的大雪。  
洛基会魔法，并且还玩的很不错，所以一路从内城避开耳目出来都很容易。但等到了战场附近，出游的喜悦和安宁便被彻底打破了。养在深宫的小王子从未见过近在咫尺的死亡，洛基干得最多的事情不过是变成小蛇吓唬他的兄弟姐妹，然后在对方又气又跳时呲溜一下跑远。又或者把玩他的匕首，练习格斗技巧。  
一个阿斯嘉德士兵发现了他，对方愣住了，洛基也愣住了。  
金发的阿萨人很明显在奇怪，为什么他一个少年会以这种形态出现在战场上，对方甚至停下了进攻的姿势。而洛基却怕自己的行踪被发现，想也不想便一个魔咒将人击昏在地……很多人看见了，他一路向北逃跑，一路抛洒魔咒。  
——这就是索尔等人看见的“黑斗篷”出现在战场时的场景。  
惊吓之余，魔力损耗是不可避免的。  
洛基慌不择路地穿过战场和雪原，好不容易在一处山洞找到休息处，但最尴尬的事情也随之发生了……他遇到了一个自称是瓦尔夫海姆的路过者，并且扛不住疲惫一下子昏倒在对方怀里。  
他记得那是个宽阔而温暖的怀抱。  
他还记得来人有一双深海般的蓝眼睛。

<<<  
木柴烧灼发出的噼啪声响起在山洞里，红彤彤的火苗跳跃其中，在山洞岩壁上投影出两个人的身影。身材高大的那个坐着，用枯枝拨弄柴火，时不时还看看身旁熟睡的人是否醒了。  
“雪差不多该停了吧……”  
索尔自言自语地朝外面望了望，没注意到躺在一旁的人睫毛轻颤。  
“热……”轻微的呢喃声从约顿人口中传来，他看上去很不舒服，翻了个身背对火堆，一边皱眉一边挣动，“好热……”  
索尔想了想，用靴子踢了踢正在燃烧的木柴，火势立马减小许多，山洞里的光也随之暗了许多。但这样一来约顿人马上就老实了，又恢复了绵长的呼吸，乖巧地睡着不再动弹。  
微弱的火光下，那张精致的小脸儿还是非常约顿海姆风格的。  
“黑斗篷”有典型的约顿人肤色和花纹，甚至眼睛也是红色的，更别提额顶那一对可以昭显他身份的小角。但他丝毫没有冰霜巨人的粗鲁耿直，连穿着打扮都十分精细——索尔注意到他腕足间的金饰和前额的珠宝——比起战士、法师这类的身份，他更像是谁家娇生惯养的小孩子……  
视线下滑，黑斗篷遮蔽不足之处露出一双笔直修长却光裸的腿。  
索尔硬生生把“孩子”这个单词给咽了回去，不太自在地转开脑袋。  
眼前是风姿旖旎的少年，而非纯真稚嫩的孩子。  
“冷……”  
约顿人又喃喃起来。他不等环境再度温热就蜷缩起身体，双腿曲起弄乱了索尔替他盖好的斗篷，曼妙的风景几乎就要暴露在男人的视线中了——  
雷神哀叹一声，主动解下自己的披风将对方盖好。  
在这过程中，约顿人仿佛是意识到了身边还有个恒温的东西，他果断转身抱住靠过来的男人，将脸和手臂贴近对方的皮肤，喉咙里溢出舒服的呻吟。  
那声音又软又轻，和初次见面时的冷淡虚弱完全不一样。  
索尔觉得自己神经在被不断挑战。  
伟大的雷神万万没想到还会遇到这种事情，他被人当恒温抱枕一般抱着，对方还不知死活地在他身上蹭来蹭去——诸神在上，那条腿已经快蹭到他腿间了。  
“……唉。”  
也不知道是谁更倒霉些。  
索尔狠狠叹了口气，随后也闭上眼睛休息。

两个连名字都还没交换的家伙就这样在山洞里双双睡了过去。  
外头的雪不知何时也停了。

<<<  
洛基醒来时，山洞里只有他一个人。  
身体恢复正常，似乎昨天的忽冷忽热和昏昏沉沉都是自己臆想出来的假象。他愣了一下，随即看见脚边燃尽的火堆，身上还多了件不属于他的红色斗篷。小王子努力重启大脑回忆，终于在几分钟后记起来——他昨天遇见个瓦尔夫海姆人，并且看样子对方还救了他。  
记忆因为精神还没缓过来而碎成好几瓣，一会儿是他拿刀顶着人后辈的场景，一会儿是他抱着对方睡觉的模样……小王子越想脸色越古怪，到最后只能心惊胆战地祈祷他没有说胡话做错事。  
山洞外，大雪停歇，风也渐止。  
洛基怔怔地看着外面白茫茫一片的世界，想到昨天经历的一切。然后他戴好兜帽，抱上那件不属于他的红披风离开山洞，慢慢往约顿王宫的方向回去。  
——他忽然认识到，对于这个世界来说，他还是太差劲了。昨天如果遇到的不是那个瓦尔夫海姆人，而是任何一个对他抱有恶意的家伙，他早就死了一万回。  
他要变得更强……  
强到不足以惧怕任何危难。

<<<  
小王子的当然不知道他在昏睡时讲过什么胡话。  
可索尔知道，并且记了足足两百年。

“我不是怪胎……”  
“我……我会魔法……”  
“我不需要被人……保护……”  
“我能上战场……父、父亲……你相信我……”  
“……我不是……废物……”  
“I’m ……Loki……Laufeyson、the prince……of Jothuheim……”

昏暗的火光倒影中，他流下泪来，被一双大手拭去。

“我相信你会成为出色的王子，Loki。”

 

08  
居心不良，这绝对是居心不良。  
在从索尔回忆里取得了真相之后，洛基几乎要呻吟了——他这辈子倒霉的次数也就几回而已，偏偏最倒霉的一次还撞见了他的王。且不说自己那时候有多慌里慌张，后面的“投怀送抱”也实在是令他难以启齿……偏偏索尔一直没吭声，他也愣是没把当年的“瓦尔夫海姆过路人”和如今的“阿斯加德雷神”对上号。  
看着小王子一脸羞愤欲死的表情，索尔心情大好，他摸着对方的黑发宛如在给猫科动物顺毛。  
“我做了手脚你当然看不出来。”  
“所以你是有备而来，”洛基闷闷地说道，“你早知道我是谁。”  
他就说呢……婚礼那天索尔看他的眼神不像看个陌生人。再者说了，谁会无缘无故对一个联姻对象亲昵友善？洛基后知后觉想起他见过的那些有联姻、和亲使命的兄弟姊妹们，他们能做到相敬如宾就已经是不幸中的万幸了。  
“也不能这样说……”  
索尔抱住坐在自己身上的人，亲亲他因为性爱而被裸露在外的肩膀，声音低哑又含糊，“应该说为了保证最后和亲的人是你，花了我不少工夫。”  
在床上讨论正事儿是很容易擦枪走火的，洛基被亲的发痒，嘀咕着推了一把那个金发脑袋，但是环在小王子腰间的手臂却倏地收紧。方才他们相拥享受着高潮的余韵，彼此并未分开，埋在体内深处的性器因为挤弄而再度硬起来——它缓慢又坚定地胀满了那处狭窄的肉穴。  
洛基脸上发烫，一开口却只剩喘息。  
“等一下，你还没和我说完……啊嗯！”  
甜腻的呻吟取代了质问，环在腰部的大手亦下滑捏着臀肉揉搓分开，本就酥软的身体根本经不起欲望的二次冲击。索尔啃上怀里人发红发烫的耳垂，唾液交缠的粘稠水声就好像是下体交合处发出来的一样，洛基忍不住用力掐着男人的手臂，语气发颤。  
“太深了……你、你慢点……哈啊……”  
“你该知道趴在男人身上讨论正事儿是多不明智的行为，sweetie。”  
于是洛基没有来得及声讨男人的“别有用心”，就被按着腰上演了一出“爱的教育”。

<<<  
后来等索尔伤好了之后，他们才重新谈起这个话题。  
“其实就最开始比较麻烦，”索尔摸着下巴说道，“你只说了自己是劳菲的儿子，可是据我所知，约顿王的子嗣众多。”  
洛基撇嘴，对自己父亲的荒诞生活毫不避讳。  
“是啊，我光哥哥就有二十多个，姐姐也有十七八个，我虽然说自己是最小的，但实际上下面还有两三个年纪相仿的弟弟。”  
说到这里洛基就气闷，他先天不足，刚生下来的时候差点熬不过，好不容易养到半大，又显得比任何一位兄弟姐妹还要“娇小”，就连劳菲最小的女儿、他的小姐姐，不过年纪上大了几十岁，比他高半个头还多——这还是建立在约顿女性瘦小于约顿男性的情况下。  
“你这样身高正好，”索尔摸摸鼻子，“你要是真和你的兄弟们一样，我可不敢要你和亲。”  
洛基眯起眼，索尔见状一本正经道。  
“我是说这样抱着你睡觉刚刚好。”  
小王子被反调戏了一波，暗自嘀咕雷神日益精进的脸皮，摸了摸自己发烫的脸。  
“然后呢？你是怎么确定我的？”  
“我调查了一下约顿王的后宫名单……”  
洛基吃惊，“你连那种东西都有详细记录？”  
看着小新娘惊讶的可爱表情，索尔心情大好，他直接想上手把人抱进怀里——洛基忙不迭地拿抱枕搪塞他的动作，两人一左一右地较着劲，结果当然是雷神胜出了——金发神祗示意他的王后乖乖别动，把玩着约顿人背后长而微卷的黑发。  
“毕竟这是阿斯嘉德，而我，是阿斯嘉德之王。”  
有了名单，便可排查。约顿王这么多年来的女人分别来自哪里，又诞下了哪些子嗣，其中有多少位男性多少位女性，男性中又有哪几个的母族天生擅使魔法——法师的血脉总能很好地延续下去，索尔从那天洛基的只言片语和状态中就可以推测出一二。  
最后排除下来，只有两个人，因为劳菲的忽视而并未记录下姓名。  
洛基听到这儿，好奇地和他的国王咬耳朵。  
“你是怎么用这50%的机会选中了我——别告诉我你是瞎猜的。”  
怎么可能？索尔哭笑不得。  
“约顿海姆有百年一度的大型狩猎，按照规矩所有王族都会到场。”金发男人微微侧首，避开了小王子靠过来的呼吸，对方软软的，吃进口中又十分甜蜜，可却不自知——索尔头疼地将那不老实的手从自己胸口挪开，“……别乱摸。”  
小王子眨了眨眼，乖巧地应了声好。  
“是有，我只参加过两次。最近一次是三十七年前。”  
“嗯，我就是在137年前那次去看你的。”

<<<  
索尔记得那次他还是偷跑去的。  
当时的阿斯嘉德之王还是他的父亲奥丁，约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德在名义上进行和谈、停战，但私底下仍有不少小摩擦，作为众神之父的独子，他只身前往满是“敌人”的地方，多多少少会被人诟病，所以雷神思考再三，干脆谁也没告诉，悄咪咪地就去了约顿海姆境内。  
依据惯例，狩猎在冬季，约顿海姆的第一场大雪后。  
成百上千的冰霜巨人们离开国都，穿越丛林雪原，抵达他们的狩猎场。霜巨人们大多高大威猛，强壮的勇士甚至可以有两个雷神的大小，当然人群中也不乏（只是和男性相比）稍显的女性霜巨人……但这不是，这些都不是索尔的目标。  
他要找的是一个精通魔法，且体型不够高大的“霜巨人”。  
漫长的祭祀，围着祭台舞蹈的约顿人，金饰珠宝因为他们的动作叮当作响，宽大的湖泊边一时间全都是悦耳的声音。  
雷神百无聊赖地站在一棵大树下看着，他就快怀疑自己的预估错误了，“洛基”根本没资格参与约顿王室的狩猎——直到下一秒，他在人群中看见了熟悉的黑斗篷。  
他一眼就认出了他。  
跟其他约顿男性相比，洛基显得如此瘦小，他站在他的兄弟姐妹间，黑色斗篷几乎和他后脑长长的黑发融为一体。冷风拂过湖面，所有约顿人都兴奋于这个寒冬季节，唯有他，微不可察地拉紧了外套，将小脸儿的下半部分全部埋进毛领里。  
索尔觉得好笑又心疼，这样的体质在约顿海姆该有多难生活啊。  
随后狩猎开始，约顿人们四散离去，纷纷寻找今年最满意的战利品。洛基慢吞吞地跟在队伍后面，比小姑娘还要小姑娘的身材大概是多数人排斥他的理由，但他脸上看不出任何喜怒，就连皱眉都只是因为天气过于寒冷。  
索尔就这样静静地看着他，一位和约顿王并不相像的王子——或者说洛基根本不像是冰霜巨人——是如何在丛林中伏击、猎杀，最后带回了全场数一数二的猎物。  
他看见他嘴角志得意满的笑，眼睛里一闪一闪骄傲的光。  
洛基在向所有人证明……他并不是最弱的那个。  
也许性格上，他不强硬，待人处物时，也不够圆滑，但是他一直在努力证明他的存在不可忽视。

“我要娶他。”  
雷神心里响起这样一个声音。  
“我要给他任何他想要的生活，让他在高兴时与我大笑，难过时抱我痛哭。我能许诺他一切自由，包括献上我的自由。”

爱情是很微妙的东西，有时候扪心自问也不过是一瞬间而已。  
而对于神来说，瞬间已是千年。

<<<  
将过去彻底剖析，他们仿佛又一次拉近了距离。  
洛基逐渐没有刚来时那样小心翼翼了，他不会再对索尔支支吾吾，害怕自己有什么做得不足的地方而被迁怒。他会主动迎上那双漂亮的蓝眼睛——里面大海一样的深情让他惊讶又害羞——不再和以前一样胆怯，他会笑眯眯地缠在男人身上，貌似无辜万分，实则得寸进尺。  
一次两次索尔还能忍，但是欲望食髓知味，再加上洛基的引诱时真时假，雷霆之王抵挡不能便选择向恋人投降。  
他们仿佛打算将荒唐的情事做满整座仙宫。

“我敢发誓……啊……你的子民绝对不知道……你、你嗯……这样……”  
案桌前，文件被随手推至角落，唯有一张白纸好端端地放在洛基眼前，小王子姿势古怪的握着笔，却指尖发颤，屡屡不敢动笔。他轻哼一声，下意识地在身后人捏住臀瓣时微微翘起屁股，随后便是不轻不重地一巴掌落了下来。  
洛基愤愤地回头，索尔看着他猩红却湿润的眼睛，慢慢地用嘴唇亲吻对方曼妙的蝴蝶骨。  
“呜……”  
亲吻的同时，下身被性器撑得满满，约顿人从喉咙里溢出一丝泣音，紧接着他不住地喘息，感觉自己的腰被扶起，再放下，起落之间男人粗壮的性器不断抽插顶弄。炽热的呼吸就喷在敏感的后背，就算是洛基想要逃跑，也无能为力。  
“不是说要替我批阅，嗯？”  
索尔笑着，嘶哑的嗓音里饱含情欲，他暧昧地摸过怀里人精瘦的腰，在对方难以自制的轻颤时发问，“握着你的笔……动啊。”  
好端端一句话被男人说的意味深长，洛基哼哼唧唧地抓着笔又勉强写了两行字。  
但是再多的他也写不动了。  
“不行了……你太快了、嗯……你别顶那……”  
阴茎撞到深处的软肉，每每都能让洛基思绪断片，连拒绝都变成浪荡的呻吟。小王子咬住下唇几乎要折断手里的笔杆，他整个儿上半身都趴在桌面上，快感使脑袋发懵，高潮如水一般从四面八方涌来，酥酥麻麻的让他情不自禁地哆嗦。  
“我在教我的王后正经事，”男人卡住约顿人的腰部，闷哼一声，“让你握笔写字，可没让你咬着我不松口……”  
这什么人呐！得了便宜还卖乖！  
洛基气得不行，想挣扎却被男人从后面猛地按住腰背快速抽插起来。湿热的小穴几经调教，根本无法抗拒阿斯加德之王快速且粗暴的抽插。洛基想要求饶了，刚刚才经历过一小波高潮的他还没完全恢复，就又被更加强烈的欲望送至巅峰。  
“唔嗯……又、又要……”  
“夹紧你的屁股，我的王后。”  
“呜……到了……”  
小王子摇头拒绝的哭泣太过美味，雷神俯身压上去啃咬他黑发底下的耳尖，湿热的呼吸和敏感的身体让洛基在瞬间达到高潮，他哭了出来，脚尖勉强抵住地面却疯狂的颤抖着，整个人跨坐在男人身上一面发抖一面呢喃。  
索尔从背后把他揽入怀中，与之交换亲吻。

这不过是后来很多年里，阿斯加德之王和他小新娘的日常罢了。

<<<  
至于广大人民群众所期待的揣蛋带球跑剧情……  
欲知后事如何，且听下回分解。

 

fin


End file.
